dnseafandomcom-20200214-history
Karacule
Karacule was a powerful Sorceress who was part of the Six Heroes, the group of adventurers who fought against Black Dragon Karas fifty years from the present time and the leader of Fairystar. After the battle against Black Dragon Karas, she served as a mentor to many Sorceresses, including Master Sorceress Tamara. Unknown to many, she was stricken with a disease after being exposed to the Catastrophic Rain after the Black Dragon Raid, and spent most of her remaining days recuperating in Riverwort Wharf, where she continued to research for a cure for her sickness. Karacule, aside from being a frightening Sorceress in the battlefield, is also an equally scary woman outside of battle. She has a tendency to be demanding whenever she is angry, and her short temper is not easy to appease either. Karacule has been shown to have a big appetite, although she is a deadly cook in contrast. History At some point in before joining the Dragon Slayers, Karacule met with Lunaria and Assassin while they were warping in time. Karacule became one of the Six Heroes representing Fairystar Magic Institute, however she had no qualms about voicing her dislike at the fact that she will be have to work along a cleric. During the time she spent with the Dragon Slayers she developed a deep friendship with Nerwin, and a crush on Geraint. She was often seen bickering with Terramai, due to their rivalry on the most trivial issues, and with Barnac, however she didn't hold ill feelings towards the latter. Instead, her fights with Barnac were always triggered by his attempts at making her feel better that resulted on the opposite effect. She was never able to be in good terms with Velskud and Argenta, finding the both of them annoying. Karacule used to own a pair of earrings gifted by her brother Karahan, which were an special memento to her. One of these earrings was lost near Sunken Cargo Vessel and she couldn't locate them despite patrolling the area herself. It was during this walk that she met with Assassin and Lunaria for the second time, though the former was unable to remember the first encounter, and cheerfully asked them if they know if in the future she will successfully defeat the Black Dragon Karas and become famous, but they warped in time before they could answer her. At her return, she blamed Terramai for the missing earrings, and the fight somehow ended with Geraint and Velskud having to patrol the area along with some of the soldiers in an unsuccessful attempt to retrieve the missing earring. Even during the times of war, she tried win over Geraint's heart using her food, but she lacks culinary talent and her food was so bad it scared Nerwin and Geraint, with the latter commenting that it would make it an "effective biological weapon" and "can defeat an army of orcs". With this, she accidentally created the famous Hound Nutritious Food. She has also written a story which immortalizes her fantasies of Geraint called "Sorceress Prefer Blonds" under the pseudonym Cute✰Kara. During the Black Dragon Raid, she was accidentally completely covered in Karas' blood and in that moment realized she was gonna fall ill. At the end of the raid, enraged at Geraint's reveal of being a Dragon she developed a deep hatred for him and Velskud. For unknown reasons she kept contact with Argenta during the latter years. After the raid, she returned to her home in Lotus Marsh to research for a cure and resumed working as teacher in Fairy Star Magic Institute, training famous sorceress like Stella, Kayleen and Tamara. She kept contact with Nerwin, who returned to Anu Arendel to claim her position as Queen. At some point, Karahan's agenda was discovered and was striped of his position as Fairystar successor. While not explicitly forbidden from the institute due to him being absent for decades already as he was recruited by Feder to become one of the Seven Apostles before the Black Dragon Raid, he is unwelcomed and disliked among Sorcerers. This event, and previous incidents like Invisible Thief and the old war between Marian and Jacob ultimately made the institute forbid the entrance to men. Karacule decided to take responsibility for her brother's actions and took in her care a boy named Cidel to train him to become her successor and the one who defeats Karahan. Karacule suffered probably the most aggressive effects of the Catastrophic Rain among the infected, with her condition worsening quickly and her body weakening to an alarming rate. She was also unable to slow down her aging process like other sorcerers do. Years later, Argenta paid a visit to Karacule to obtain a cure for Geraint's left eye, but he died while she was on her way and instead told Karacule about his death. Soon after Assassin and Lunaria arrived, and Karacule asks them if the reason why they were unable to answer her 50 years ago was due to them not wanting to tell her about her unfortunate fate, and laments the appearance she has. She is also informed about Karahan and Velskud being around the area, and wishes they would fight so they could just kill each other. After her death due to further injuries sustained when attempting to stop Karahan from obtaining the Green Dragon Jewel with Cidel, she passes on the position as the leader of Fairystar to her disciple. Her funeral was soon held in Riverwort Wharf, with the sorcerers in the various villages saddened at her passing. Trivia *The title of her novel could be intended to be a parody of the movie [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gentlemen_Prefer_Blondes_(film) Gentlemen Prefer Blondes]. *Her missing earring is a common drop in the areas surrounding Hermalte Port. *The official romanization of her name is Karakule. In other localizations Japan *Cidel and Tamara address her as Kara-sama (カーラ-様). North America *Karacule's personality and dialogue were re-wrote to make her act as vain and prideful as the other Sorceress in the game, often praising her long gone beauty and flirting with the Player. *Old Hound Jack was redone into Gerrant the Poochum, a hound obsessed with impersonating Geraint due to how Karacule raised him, suggesting that she never grew out of her crush. Gallery Npc right karakule.png Karakule.jpg|Official artwork Karakule-Art.jpg|Character sheet Karakule Face.jpg|Character sheet Karakule-Chair.jpg Karakule-Cane.jpg Karakule-Broom.jpg Karakule Hound.jpg|Old Hound Jack Category:Non-Player Characters Category:The Six Heroes Category:Humans